


Blood

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [55]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: When James receives a suspicious text from Olivia, he decides to pay the woman he has come to love a visit, only to be met with a sight that will stay with him forever.





	Blood

* * *

James Bond entered Olivia’s home having received a text from the older woman. As he read over her words, an unsettling feeling grew in his stomach.  
  
Now, as he walked down Olivia’s hallway, it seemed his suspicions were correct when he saw the smashed ornaments on the floor, along with large droplets of blood that continued further up the hall.  
  
James pulled out his gun and followed the blood trail to the bedroom.

At seeing the door ajar, he pushed it open and felt his world shatter. For the sight that greeted him, would be engraved in his memory forever.

 


End file.
